Who Am I?
by Geeti Ara
Summary: Its a one-shot for dengenki daisy. Will he be able to forgive himself? Will Kurosaki be able to forgive himself? How will he able to negotiate with himself about his current situation?


**Dengenki Daisy**

**One-shot**

"**Who am I?"**

**A/N:**

**This is a story which I wrote during my class hours last year, the topic was given by my Creative writing teacher, and I popped out with this story. So I thought about sharing it with all of you. I hope all of you will like it.**

**Please read and REVIEW.**

It's been eight years since my father died because of getting involved with the government's ministry of internal affairs and communication. He was accused to be a spy by the government and sent to custody, he was going to prove himself innocent. But before he was proven innocent, he was murdered, right in front of my eyes. He was shot to death and I stood there, unharmed, to young to even protect my own father. No one even looked at the case; they closed it, saying that my dad was shot by one of his comrades because there was a chance that he might have leaked some information about their organization for which he had been working as a spy. I knew he was innocent, my dad told me to believe in him, I knew he was set up, he would never betray his own fellow colleagues, I trusted him. From that day, 11 years old Kurosaki, the cheerful and happy side of me died. I was shaken, hurt, shocked and sad due to his death and there was no one to comfort me. I was orphaned as my mother died long time ago. No matter what happened, the government wouldn't take any action. So I decided to become justice myself, to kill all my desires and live for only one reason- to prove my late father innocent and punish those who are guilty.

I was alone, lonely, sad, there was no one to help me out, to guide me, so I went astray, I chose the wrong path of justice. I knew I would be stained up myself, but at a time like, I had to prove him innocent, I had to strike the iron while it was hot. It would take too long if I just wait for the creator to sort things out in my favor. I became an expert hacker and hacked down the government's internal affairs in order to find out more about the case in which my father was engaged. The agony to avenge my father's death was my biggest priority, even if it meant that I would have to sacrifice every drop of my own blood. I illegally hacked down codes of the ministry. I found a lot of clues which made it easier for me to track the enemy down. I was so close to find that person, he belonged to the ministry. I was so eager to avenge my father that I created the ultimate virus in the whole world- Jack O'Frost, in order to hack down the censored government codes which would lead me to the murderer, but I never realized that how my lives I was destroying just by doing so.

After all these years, when I was taken to custody, my brother-like-friend, Souchirou decoded the ultimate virus which I created only to give me a new life, to prove ME innocent, to prove that it wasn't created by me. He loved me a lot. He cherished me since I met him. He easily liked me, trusted me, and understood me, just within a few days. It isn't even a year since I met him. After 8 long years I have come to realize that there are people who care for me. When I came back, it was too late. I heard that Souchirou was at the hospital fighting between life and death in which death was surely to win. He was at his final stage of liver cancer. And only if he had treated his disease earlier then he would have been able to survive, he would have recovered. But he didn't, because he was busy spending his whole time decoding the virus created by me.

Now, I think, who am i? I was such a different person when I was a child and then one incident changed me completely. I did so many bad things, I committed so many sins in order to just avenge my father's death, that things turned out to be like this. I feel guilty, that I didn't understand, I didn't realized and there is someone who cherished me. He allowed me to get a new life, he tried to make things different for me, he sacrificed his health for my sake, to protect me, and he gave me a new life in exchange for his own. How could I have not seen it? Who am I to decide? Today it is because of me that I can't save him, it was my fault that he can't live any more, he is going to leave me forever. Who am I? I am nothing different from those who killed my father. I am a murderer. Just to avenge the death of the dead, I have killed the living; I have killed my best friend, Souchirou.


End file.
